


Bandito

by leonpaladin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonpaladin/pseuds/leonpaladin
Summary: Josh stood face to face with him. His brown eyes were tired but full of passion…and also so much fear.“Because every soul deserves a life, Tyler, and my desire is to be a vessel in giving that chance. I’m also scared deep down but I want to give you that strength I have to fight on. The bishops will never control us. That’s what this camp defines itself with. And every soul we help is worth the risk.”





	1. Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on the narrative and world Tyler Joseph has created for their album Trench. So just to put this out there, I'm a relatively new fan (probably less than three months) and I apologize in advance if I get some stuff wrong. Please don't come after me. This is all my interpretation.

 

The chase continued.

_run…run…run…_

The rain started to fall heavily across the fjord. Heavy treading of mud-covered boots cracked the pebbles by the river: A lanky young man ran in a tired pace towards the expansive gap between two mountains.

_run…run…run…little freak…_

Darkness was starting to envelop the sky; a creeping entity of dread and despair followed suit. The young man dared to look back, and even in the pronounced grim atmosphere, the hooded crimson atop a pale white horse was rushing towards him.

_little freak…your fear festers…in the air…_

Hastily seeking refuge, the young man ran faster but the deluge had become the crimson bishop’s advocate. Through the curtains of rain he speeded until the pebble underfoot has shifted into a mossy path.

_i smell it…your fear and anguish…let me cleanse it…_

The bishop was as quiet as the dead of night: a coward that slips through the weakness of the human condition. A pale hand reached for the young man’s arm just as he sought refuge towards the cavernous mountains. He screamed, wishing death would be granted to him instead of that hideous city.

_the light will purge you…the light will make you whole…_

“Well, you can shove those false lights down your throat.”

A yellowish flame glided from the dark depths of the cave and towards the mouth of the cavern where the young man was standing. Another man appeared, wearing a green hoodie jacket that brandished two yellow lines crossing each other across his chest. He waved the torch at the crimson bishop who backed away with an angry sneer.

_yyyyoooouuuuu…_

“‘Sup, Nico,” said the hoodie man. He pulled the young man behind him, never letting him go with his free hand. “Haven’t seen you in a while. Usually, it’s Nills…sometimes Listo—”

_this one belongs to the city…_

“You always say that with everyone.” The hoodie man’s face was hidden by a yellow bandana but there was a mocking glint in his eyes. “Not today.”

Throwing the torch in his hand towards the cave, the darkness suddenly became enveloped with a bright yellow flame. The crimson bishop screamed and rushed away — but not before lashing out towards the hoodie man who swiftly kicked him with his boots.

_is this one little soldier worth it?_

“Yes, he is.”

The crimson bishop disappeared into the deluge and the hoodie man let out a sigh of relief. He turned around, took off the bandana over his face, and smiled kindly at the lanky young man.

“It’s okay. He’s gone now,” said the hoodie man. “I’m Josh. What’s your name, friend?”

“T-Tyler…”

“Tyler…” Josh repeated. “It’s nice to meet you, Tyler.”

Tyler was still shaking a bit. His eyes kept darting towards the deluge just outside the mouth of the cave. Josh went to pick up the torch and reignited the flame again.

“He’s not coming back…for now,” said Josh, noticing Tyler’s uneasiness. “Do you wanna come with me?”

“Where?”

“There’s a camp just beyond this mountain range. It’s sort of a refuge for people who have ran away from the city.”

Tyler didn’t answer right away. He didn’t plan for the bishops to find out of his escape, nor did he imagine one of them to chase after him. Running away far from the city was the only thing on his checklist. It was too abrupt of a decision that he hadn’t manage to think everything through.

“Tyler?” Josh had his hand extended towards him. “You can trust me. I won’t hurt you. I promise.”

It was a decision that was not without its doubts, but Tyler didn’t know where else to go. He took Josh’s hand in his and they headed down into the cave.

They travelled through the cave, climbing up and down narrow paths that were slick with water and moss. Josh kept reminding Tyler to be careful, often times glancing at the young man beside him, face lit with the torch light, and Tyler could see the soft expression in his eyes: so different from the defiant glint he sported when he was talking with Nico the bishop.

As they went deeper into the cave, the sound of the pouring rain subsided and was replaced by trickling waters that bounced off the walls. Every scratch and slip their feet made sounded louder, and the enveloping darkness that hovered just beyond the reach of Josh’s torch made Tyler uneasy.

“You okay there?” said Josh.

“Y-Yeah,” said Tyler.

Josh stopped and placed a hand on Tyler’s shoulder. He was wearing a serious expression on his face now. “They won’t take you anymore, okay? You’ll be safe now. I won’t let them take you back, Tyler.”

That took Tyler by surprise. Josh sounded so sure, so adamant in protecting him. He wondered why that was the case.

While he was inside, another one of the residents confined inside the city spoke to him about a group of rebels that survived outside the walls of the city. When Tyler asked what they were called, the resident told him before being taken away into the bishops’ towers of silence. Tyler never saw him again and thus began his plan of escape.

“Are you a Bandito?” Tyler suddenly asked; then he started to explain, “I-It’s just that I-I’ve heard of—”

“Yeah, I am,” said Josh with a smile. “Where did you hear that word?”

“From someone inside the city.”

“What’s their name?”

Tyler hesitated.

“C…Clancy…”

The smile on Josh’s face faltered. He tried to hide it but Tyler quickly took notice of it. He didn’t say anything, figuring it was something personal. So he hid the thought inside his heart, sealing it in and wondering when the right time was to ask about Clancy.

If there’s one thing he has learned while being locked up inside a room for days on end, it’s that some things are best hidden and locked away. The objects Tyler has hidden underneath the bed and inside broken drawers were the only things that kept him sane.

Being forced to stare at jarring bulbs of light sprouting from the ground, and enduring preachings about the glory of vialism and the encapsulated light, has made Tyler more aware of everyone around him rather than sedated as the bishops wanted.

There was much sorrow and nothing of happiness inside the cold city. Telling Josh that Clancy might be gone forever would bring that sorrow outside the city. Tyler doesn’t want that. So he decided to keep it hidden much like the daffodils and random objects he had found around the city underneath the uncut grass.

“Are you alright?” asked Tyler.

Josh nodded and smiled again.

“Of course I am,” said Josh. “C’mon. It must be getting dark. We should hurry.”

In the darkness of the cave, Tyler knew not the time. It seemed to have no influence over the darkness — or perhaps the darkness was simply good at hiding the effects of time? There were bound to be flaws to the darkness: a weakness and a way out. Just like how the city is plain and mundane and gray and statistically unchanging but still susceptible to the powers greater than theirs.

Tyler ran his hand over the moss-covered wall. The earth, in her desire for things which are beautiful and grand, crept through the grounds and over the walls to let the inhabitants of the city know that the world is waiting for them outside the borders of the city. Even the pesky vultures, pets of the bishop Reisdro which feasted on the carcasses of inhabitants who have decided to take their own lives, enjoyed the very few trees that had grown inside the city despite arduous desires to eliminate them.

“We’re here,” said Josh suddenly.

Tyler dispelled his train of thought. The darkness was slowly receding and a misshapen arch of light grew wider and wider until there was no more need for the torch.

“Has this path always been here?” asked Tyler.

“There are many underground tunnels that run through these mountains,” said Josh. “Some even lead to the city itself, but those ones are dangerous.”

Josh stopped and stuck the torch into one of the cracks along the walls. He opened a small fanny pack and fished out a roll of yellow duct tape.

“We’re heading outside again,” said Josh. “So just in case Nico got pissed at me and sent Lisden or Sacarver after us, I’ll put some of this on your clothes.”

“Why?”

“The bishops hate this color,” said Josh, tearing a small piece of yellow tape with his teeth and sticking it onto Tyler’s left shoulder. “Yellow is joy, the sun, the true flame, the much needed hope. It’s a symbol of everything the bishops loathe and seek to destroy from the minds of people.” He tore another piece and placed it on Tyler’s right shoulder. “These will keep you safe…as long as you keep their voices out of your head and believe what this color represents. You gotta help the symbol too.”

The rain had subsided and the dusk was approaching.

Within the city, the sky was always gray. But as Tyler followed Josh across the glade after they had exited the cave, he watched as the sky turned from bloody orange to a beautiful pink then a benign blue. The air smelled like life and their surroundings were filled with so much ambient sound that Tyler forgot he was following Josh along the trail.

Josh tapped him on the shoulder. His smile was too close — _way_ too close — that Tyler felt a redness creep up on his cheeks.

“We’re here,” said Josh with much excitement.

They were atop a hill and the trail headed downwards a shallow chasm. Just across them was an eccentric assortment of tents and makeshift wood and metal shelters that surrounded the chasm. The camp had no definite shape but it was surrounded with torches. In the middle of the entire area was a large bonfire and a wrecked car.

“Let’s go and meet everyone,” said Josh.

Tyler grabbed Josh’s jacket, and the Bandito looked back at him with concern. “What’s the matter?”

“The bishop called me a little soldier and asked you if I was worth it.”

“Yeah.”

“Why am I worth it, Josh?”

Josh stood face to face with him. His brown eyes were tired but full of passion…and also so much fear. “Because every soul deserves a life and salvation, Tyler, and my desire is to be a vessel in giving that chance. I’m also scared deep down but I want to give you that strength I have to fight on. I want to share with you the gift I have received myself. The bishops will never control us. That’s what this camp defines itself with. And every soul we help is worth the risk.”

With every word that Josh spoke, Tyler heard another voice. Exact words, Tyler thought to himself. The very exact words of someone else he’d met on the courtyard while watching the vultures. The very exact sentiments someone had whispered to him while they sat side by side during a ritual of the sacred light. The very exact syllables of a man he met and was taken away.

These were the exact words of Clancy, Tyler thought to himself.

“Tyler?”

“Thank you,” whispered Tyler. “For helping me.”

Now, Josh’s cheeks were red as well.

“No problem, Tyler,” said Josh, unable to wipe the stupid grin off of his face. “C’mon. I can’t wait for all of them to meet you.”

They headed down the hill and towards the camp.

In the distance, under the cover of the oncoming night, a hooded crimson stood atop the cliff overseeing the camp. It was joined another…then another…then another…and then some more.

Then, there were nine.


	2. Ascension

 

A crowd gathered.

There was a quiet anticipation that seemed restless underneath. Everybody dropped what they were doing and headed out towards the arch made of metal scraps that served as the entrance of the encampment to meet the newcomer who was hiding behind Josh’s back.

“Don’t be scared,” said Josh.

“There’s so many people…” said Tyler.

“It takes some getting used to. I was scared as well when I first arrived here.” Josh held Tyler’s hand. “But they’re all lovely so it’s gonna be okay.”

Tyler’s heart was racing as they slowly melded into the crowd. But there were smiles that disarmed his nervousness, silent welcomes that he had never felt before. Every person Josh introduced to him held out their hand as if he wasn’t even a stranger and there was a warmth that dispelled the remnants of the coldness of the city in Tyler’s veins.

They were nearing the end of the crowd when Tyler saw two women standing side by side with the large burning bonfire behind them.

“We were starting to wonder what took you so long,” said one of the women.

“Am I really that distracted, Debby?” said Josh.

Debby smiled. “Most of the time.”

But Tyler had his eyes on the girl on Debby’s right side. Josh noticed and patted Tyler on the back.

“Tyler, I’d like you to meet the woman who has very little faith in me, Debby—”

“I don’t lack faith in you, Josh. No need to make me sound like I’m mean…”

Josh grinned and scrunched his nose playfully at Debby. He then gestured to the blonde girl who hadn’t said a word yet. “And, of course, this is Jenna. Guys, this is Tyler.”

Debby walked closer towards Tyler and smiled sweetly. “I hope Josh didn’t bore you with his speeches.”

“Deb—”

“I kinda like them,” said Tyler. “The speeches, I mean.”

“That makes two of us,” said Jenna, smiling. She shook Tyler’s hand gently and Josh noticed that both Tyler and Jenna were blushing.

The crowd had gathered around the blazing bonfire, sitting around in a wonky circle. Some were bundled together along patches of grass while others were sitting on top of the wrecked car and short logs.

Tyler was left sitting near the bonfire, watching as Josh and Jenna converse with several other members of the camp. He didn’t notice Debby suddenly sitting next to him that he almost freaked out.

“Jumpy, aren’t you?” said Debby. “I can feel that you’re nervous. Don’t worry, everything’s gonna be okay. They’re just preparing for your ascension.”

“My—my what?”

“It’s kind of like an induction. Since you’ll be staying—wait, you _are_ staying with us, right?”

“I-I guess so… I don’t…I don’t really know where else to go.”

“Oh…well, in that case, as I was saying, since you’ll be staying here with us, we’re gonna induct you into our family.” Her smile, as Tyler was quickly noticing, was sweet but had something buried underneath it. “It’s just a little formality and also a celebration.”

Tyler looked at Debby, confused.

“Why would you want to celebrate me coming here?”

“You’ve heard Josh’s speeches, right? Every soul saved is a joyous occasion. We don’t take it for granted. The bishops…they destroy the life we’ve been given, and to know that we’ve managed to help someone get out of that destruction is more fulfilling that anything in this world.”

“You sound _a lot_ like Josh,” said Tyler.

“I take notes,” said Debby with a wink. “Plus it helps that Josh and I have a very close relationship. We both agreed we’ll never call it anything else other than a mutual caring for each other.”

“So you’re like…um…you know…”

“Kind of like that, kind of not. It sounds like a difficult situation but not really. We’ve come to terms with what we feel. While others will say that’s because we’re in love and we just don’t want to admit it, love for me is a very broad word.”

“Because love you feel for every person takes a different form, right?”

“Exactly. You can call it collectively as love but you can’t define it as anything else. I mean, to tell you the truth, Josh and I over the years have distanced ourselves from each other a few times but we always manage to come back together. It’s weird but I think that’s better than being bland.”

“I wish I had something like you and Josh.”

Debby smiled. “Well, that’s not _im_ possible. I mean, you are here with us now. Would you have imagined this happening?”

Tyler shook hid head. The large bonfire was making him feel things he’s never experienced before: a strange warmth that was creeping into his soul.

“No, not really.” Tyler knows that’s just the short answer. “In the city, while you’re given time to contemplate, the bishops have a firm grasp on your emotion. It made me want to know what joy and love was but at the same time, I had a belief that those things aren’t for me — that I don’t deserve love. Those thoughts constantly consume me. All I wanted was to get away from that place.”

Debby nodded, looking around the people huddled together and awaiting Tyler’s ascension. She smiled as she returned her gaze on Tyler.

“There are endless possibilities in this world. No one can control what you feel. The people in this camp, this family, has shown me that. We are the ones who make the choices that shape our lives. And you have those endless possibilities now as well, Tyler. All the love you need included.”

“You _really_ sound like Josh.”

The two of them giggled, and Debby took Tyler’s hands in hers. Suddenly, there was a wave of force surged through Tyler. It didn’t hurt — no, not at all — but he was surprised about it so much. It felt warm like the feelings the bonfire exuded but it also felt personal, like he could taste it. If this feeling had flavor, it would be like sweet honey mixed with a twinge of bitter lemon rinds.

“What was—”

“All in good time, Tyler.” Debby let go of his hands and the force had disappeared. “Welcome to the Banditos.”

She had disappeared into the crowd who had all stood up and divided themselves into groups. Josh, whom Tyler noticed had taken off his jacket, was walking towards him. Jenna, along with the other members of the camp with whom Josh had conversations with, were walking into separate directions toward each group. She joined the group where Debby was standing.

“I’m guessing Debby’s already told you what’s gonna happen,” said Josh.

“I felt something when she touched my hand,” Tyler blurted out of nervousness.

“Ah, yes… I’ll explain later.” Josh smiled thoughtfully. “You up for this? We can do this in private, if you want to. I know everything right now’s a bit overwhelming—”

And it was. It _really_ was almost too much. But there was an uncanny wave of feeling that was rushing into Tyler at that moment, an elated emotion so void of the despair within the city, that he knew to hold back or walk away now would be a mistake. So he didn’t let the nervousness conquer him — never again.

“No, I-I’ll do it,” said Tyler. “What will I be doing?”

“You’ll be walking around the bonfire and meet each of the factions. There are five including the leader of the camp,” explained Josh. “But first, let’s go over there and have you change out of those clothes.”

They walked towards one of the nearby tents. Tyler glanced at the markings all over Josh’s arm, making a mental note to perhaps ask about them some other time.

He handed Tyler a camouflage jacket and a yellow hoodie. “Wear these. They’re kinda special, I guess. I was wearing them when I first arrived here.”

“I’ll be sure to give them back to you when I find suitable clothes,” said Tyler, running his fingers onto the camouflage jacket.

“No, no, you can keep them.”

“I thought they were special?”

“They _are_ but…” Josh’s cheeks were turning pink, “that doesn’t mean I can’t give them to someone else.”

“You barely know me, Josh…”

“And _you_ barely know _me_ either, Tyler. Yet you still came with me when I asked you to. You still accepted my help.”

“Touché.”

Tyler went inside the tent and changed into Josh’s clothes quickly, mindful that everyone outside was waiting for him.

The first faction: Josh cheekily introduced a rather interesting man by Tyler’s standards. Mark, as Josh introduced him, was fumbling with a small device that easily dispensed yellow tape.

“Little things that make deeds easier,” said Mark before placing the yellow tape on Tyler’s left shoulder.

“He likes inventing stuff,” whispered Josh. “Comes in handy most of the time. Especially with the bishops. I’ll show you his work tent sometime.”

The second faction leader was a tall, dark-skinned woman who placed another tape on Tyler’s right shoulder. There was a scar beneath her left eye that reached almost to her nose. And while she didn’t speak much, the leader of the second faction half-hugged him.

Around Tyler’s left arm was where the third faction leader placed his contributing yellow tape, citing that there needs to be balance on everything.

They finally stopped in front of the fourth faction where Jenna was standing in front of. Debby was beside her and waved quietly at Tyler. Reaching into her little rucksack, Debby pulled out a roll of yellow tape and handed a small strip to Jenna.

“Where do you want me to put it?” asked Jenna.

There was an awkward pause that made both of them jumpy. They were staring at each other and everyone was starting to notice. Josh placed a hand on Tyler’s shoulder and squeezed it gently, snapping him out of his trance.

“Um…maybe the left ring finger?” said Tyler.

“That’s oddly specific.”

“Maybe I just like it to be there.”

Jenna blushed.

After Jenna had placed the yellow tape on his finger, Tyler noticed that there was no faction left. He remembered that Josh told him there was a leader in the camp. He glanced around, looking for someone to come near. He imagined some tough-looking person who was ready to take on anything to come out from the midst of the crowd but to his surprise, Josh patted his shoulder.

“My turn,” said Josh.

“Wait, wh—you’re the leader of the Banditos?!”

“Yup.” Josh was doing that cheeky grin again, walking closer towards Tyler and sizing him up, even if he was a tiny bit shorter than Tyler. “Is that weird for you?”

Tyler felt his cheeks warming up. “N-Nope. I-I like it,” he said with a sheepish smile.

Josh took Tyler’s left hand and placed a small strip of tape around the index finger. “A reminder that you’re a part of us now as much as we are now a part of you: a family that looks out for each other in this world that’s out to—”

_knock…knock…_

Tyler gasped for air as he jerked up from his slumber. His eyes darted around his surroundings, heart hammering through his ribcage like a feral lion.

Was it all a dream? It was too dark to see, too hard to make out the shapes that were ghosted by the moonlight, and too silent to hear any of the gleeful cheers that had welcomed him into the camp. He called out weakly but nobody answered.

He was alone.

Somehow, he had convinced himself he had just been dreaming. Josh wasn’t real. Jenna wasn’t real. Debby wasn’t real. The Banditos weren’t real. Of course, they were just figments of his imagination! It was just a world he created to entertain his sedated state in the stewardship of the bishops!

Just a stupid thought. All of it was just a stupid thought!

Tears began to escape Tyler’s eyes. He knew to never give the bishops the pleasure of watching someone get broken and vulnerable but he couldn’t stop himself from crying. They all felt so real. He _wanted_ them to be real. He could still remember the glint in Josh’s eyes and that smile—

Light flooded the room.

He waited for one of the bishops to come hovering towards him in grim fashion. Awaiting the cold pale hands, he sat still, forcing back the tears and hoping the rest hadn’t stained his cheeks.

“Tyler?” The voice sounded familiar. “Are you— _Why are you crying_?!”

“J-Josh?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Josh knelt down the makeshift bed Tyler was sitting up on. His hands were warm unlike the bishops when Josh touched Tyler’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“I—”

The tears he was holding back bursted through. Tyler felt Josh pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his back. He rested his head on Josh’s shoulder, fingers digging onto the Bandito’s arms.

“You’re real,” sobbed Tyler.

“Of course I’m real,” replied Josh soothingly.

“I-I thought I was back in t-the city — that I n-never left.”

“Well, you aren’t.” Josh embraced him tighter. “You’re here with me — with us.”

“I wasn’t dreaming.”

“No, you weren’t. You’re outside the city, Tyler.”

Tyler pulled away slowly. “I-It was really dark and…and…I thought—”

“Well, to be honest, Debby did tell me you might react like this.” Josh scratched the back of his head. “But you fell asleep while we were eating so I had to let you lie down somewhere. This was the only available tent and it’s a bit dark and cramped. I’m so sorry.”

Josh brushed away the tears from Tyler’s face.

Tyler’s cheeks turned red. “It’s okay… I mean I was scared for a bit but now that I know this isn’t a dream, I feel better.”

Jenna rushed into the tent. “Mark said you ran towards here. Is something wrong?”

“It’s my fault,” said Josh. “Should’ve listened to Debby.”

“Damn right you should’ve.” Debby slipped past Jenna who was still standing at the mouth of the tent. She knelt beside Josh and took Tyler’s hands in hers. “You okay there, Tyler?”

The warm feeling rushed through Tyler again: the sweet taste of honey and bitter lemon rinds filled his senses, and somehow the ominous presence in his chest slowly evaporated like it was boiled away by this wonderful feeling.

“You’re doing it again,” said Tyler.

“Is that okay?” asked Debby.

Tyler nodded. “I don’t mind. It’s just, how are you doing that?”

“She has the gift of emanation,” said Jenna. “When Debby first arrived here five years ago, the bishops were hunting her down just like you. They want to eradicate her powers. Now that you’ve experienced it, I think you’ll agree that it’s something the bishops do not approve of.”

“But what _does_ it do?” asked Tyler.

“It’s very hard to explain,” said Debby. “But I call it my happy thoughts potion. Its use varies from person to person, situation to situation.”

“Well, I like it,” said Tyler.

A horn sounded outside that made the three Banditos’ heads turn toward the mouth of the tent.

“The hunt is starting,” said Josh.

Tyler’s brows furrowed. “The…hunt?”

“We grow our own food here,” said Jenna. “But once in a while, we go look for some food variety. Some of us here don’t like vegetables all that much, and we can’t do canned meat all the time. It’ll get boring too if it’s tomatoes and lentils every—” Jenna blushed, noticing Tyler’s undivided gaze on her “—I gotta go…”

Jenna suddenly left the tent in a hurry. Debby smiled, squeezing Tyler’s hand softly. “She likes you a lot.”

“Doesn’t look like it,” said Tyler.

“Jenna talks too much when she gets flustered,” said Debby. “Usually it’s over things she’s excited about but…ever since last night’s ascension, she’s been glowing.”

“It seems like a stretch to say it’s because of me.”

“Oh, I _know_ it’s because of you,” teased Debby. “It’s not everyday we get an overly attractive guy with a brilliant mind in these parts. You’ll be surprised how many of us already has a crush on you after dinner was over.”

Tyler’s cheeks turned red.

Josh chuckled. “Deb, you’re making Tyler flustered too.”

Standing up, Debby laughed and patted Tyler’s shoulder. Her stare was an enigma Tyler could not fathom. She gave Josh a peck on the cheek and left the tent.

“I’ve got to take my leave as well,” said Josh. “You should go back to sleep, Tyler.”

Tyler nodded quietly.

Josh smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll— _we’ll_ be here when you wake up.”

“O-Okay…”

The warmth of Josh’s palm lingered for a moment over Tyler’s cheeks, and then it was gone. Left alone in the darkness of the tent, Tyler slipped back under the tacky sheets and forced himself to rest for a little while longer.

Soon, the slumber took him but there was darkness in those dreams. Shadowy cloaked figures protruded from every corner, rearing their crimson heads with blurry faces towards him within cavernous halls. Ghastly-looking bodies lay strewn all over the floor while vultures perched on their unmoving shapes. Clancy was shouting inaudibly at him as four of the bishops dragged him from the hall.

Even in sleep, the memories of the city were inescapable.


End file.
